Report 576
Report #576 Skillset: Tarot Skill: Warrior Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: Damage changed to unblockable, lowered to 2p. Problem: Currently the Warrior tarot costs 3 power and does roughly 200 cutting damage which is mitigated by armor and racials. This damage is completely underwhelming for 3 power over 3 flings. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the effect of warrior tarot to cause 250 bleeding per fling. This will fall in line with both bards (manabarbs) and guardians (aeon) and will be much more useful than 200 flat cutting damage. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to the current 200 cutting damage, add the ability to prone the target (i.e. the Axe of Klangratch sweeps your feet from beneath you) Player Comments: ---on 3/9 @ 01:02 writes: Support either solution 1 or solution 2. May even consider a power cost reduction to the skill to 1-2p. ---on 3/9 @ 05:13 writes: Solution 1, with possibly a minor decrease in power cost. ---on 3/10 @ 02:59 writes: Yes please for either, this skill gets so little use it's not even funny. ---on 3/10 @ 09:51 writes: I'm surprised there isn't a suggestion that it be 200 unblockable damage or no damage type - it would seem an obvious solution that keeps the nature of the skill intact. I think either of these suggestions are a bit ambitious considering this is a fairly low level ability. ---on 3/11 @ 09:21 writes: Solution 1 with a possible power cost reduction sounds fine. ---on 3/13 @ 04:42 writes: 250 bleeding for three flings is a lot. I compare 3p to the power I expend to ramp up that much bleeding (double) and balk at the idea of reducing the cost. It's hard to not be cynical regarding the complete lack of outcry of 'too much synergistic bleeding' in this report as we're seeing 544. Caco just received a bleeding buff, and you're hard pressed to find a better partner to ramp up bleeding with than a telekinetic. If this is an issue among the commune skills, why isn't it for the city ones? ---on 3/14 @ 09:05 writes: That's a good point. A change in damage typing could work, and avoid this problem. Otherwise, consider the comments regarding synergy from report 544 in light of this report. ---on 3/14 @ 23:57 writes: Yeah, that's fine. An unblockable damage type change and a power cost reduction works too. ---on 3/15 @ 02:33 writes: I can see changing the damage type as suggested above, that would appear to be preferable. ---on 3/15 @ 21:14 writes: Based on current synergies, Solution #2 would be preferable. Most tarot skills are on a 4 sec balance and 600 damage over 12 seconds is laughable at best. The skillset is not built around damage kills so to have a currently never used card still cause damage makes little sense. Bleeding and Knockdown both synergize well with both Bards and Guardians. ---on 3/16 @ 19:04 writes: Well, it'd probably be better to just increase the unblockable damage to 350-400 with a reduced power cost than the other two solutions for the reason Talan described.